At some point in time, virtually every driver of a motor vehicle has placed the transmission of the motor vehicle in gear and started the motor vehicle in motion only to subsequently find that one closure of the motor vehicle, be it a door, a hood or a trunk lid, is not properly closed. Thus, there are times when a driver needs to, for example, stop a vehicle and get out in order to close the trunk lid. This raises the prospect of leaving the vehicle in a high traffic area and the safety risks involved with that situation. At other times a driver may need to open and close a door in order to shut it tight. Many times a driver tries to do this while driving the vehicle thereby becoming distracted and losing focus on his driving.
This document relates to a new and improved automated system and related method for closing a closure of a motor vehicle in these situations. Advantageously, the system and method also accommodate those times when a driver intentionally leaves a certain door or closure open such as when backing the motor vehicle to dock his boat or carrying oversized cargo in the motor vehicle trunk.